Please, Hatake-Sen- No
by MixkaRules18
Summary: Sequel to Please, Sasu- No. I hope you guys like it, warnings inside, yaoi PWP. I hope you enjoy! Beta'd by Mrs. Padfoot x, or at least it will be in a few days. Is beta'd now!
AN: So I've decided to make a little series based on my most recent one-shot. It's warning time. SasuNaru, yaoi and lots of it, sex in a classroom, language, etc. I own nothing but my idea. As of now, all of these one-shots, will all be from Sasuke's POV. Mrs. Padfoot x is still my trusted beta. Make sure to thank her heavily for putting up with me. Anyways, on with the show!

UPDATE: Had to be re-posted because there were some major problems that I missed the first time.

UPDATE 2: This is the beta'd version. The previous version was unbeta'd

* * *

"Alright class, that's all for today. You're dismissed."

I sighed heavily as Hatake-sensei finally ended his lecture. I didn't have anything against the subject, it was advanced English, but today it seemed particularity boring. My mind was occupied with other thoughts anyways.

Ever since I found Naruto's list of sexual activities for us, I couldn't help but make my own version. It loosely follows his due to the fact we had the same thing on the top of our list. Have sex in Hatake-sensei's room.

I had to force myself out of my thoughts as I saw Naruto make his way towards me. This was the only class we had schedule together, sadly, but it still made me happy to see him. He leaned against my desk and said, "What are you thinking about, teme?"

I grunted at him as I gathered my notebooks, "Not much, dobe." What I truly wanted to say was "Oh, nothing, just thinking about pounding your ass into a desk while you beg underneath me."

He rolled his eyes and said, "Well, I'm ready to go whenever you are. I got to write a topic analysis for my political science class. We're getting ready for a huge paper at the end of the year and I actually want to have it finished so we don't have a repeat of last time."

His face flushed slightly at this and I smirked, while I pitied him at the time, that was still one of my favorite times with him. I stood up and give him a pat on the shoulder, "Go on then, I have some questions to ask Hatake-sensei about our assignment anyway."

He looked disappointed for a second but gave me a bright smile, "Okay! I'll see you in a little while."

He made sure no one was looking before pecking my cheek and walking out of the room. No one but our close friends and family knew about us dating. We thought it was best to keep our relationship secret. Although, it was annoying at times. Since no one knew, it was hard to control the amount of girls and guys that threw themselves at me or my dobe.

I sighed and shook my head slightly to clear my head. I was distracting myself from my primary goal. Convincing Hatake-sensei to let us fuck in his room. Any sane person would see this as a stupid, impossible and probably illegal task but I made my list just like Naruto did and I'm going to follow it dammit.

I steeled my nerves and walked up to Hatake-sensei. He was stacking some papers together at his podium. I cleared my throat and said, "Hatake-sensei, do you have a moment?"

He looked up at me with a bored expression and slowly nodded his head. This professor always gave me the creeps. He always wore a mask not matter what. His excuse was that he was often sick as a child and didn't want to run the risk of being always sick as an adult but I didn't believe it. I took a deep breath and said, "You're familiar with Uzumaki Naruto correct?"

He gave me a weird look and slowly nodded his head. I saw a faint blush dust his cheek. It was clear that he remembered the list that Naruto sent him last week. I gave him a confident smirk and continued, "See, I have a favor to ask of you and I need you to listen to me. Please. Naruto...He's my lover. I wasn't certain you read my name on his list that he accidentally sent you but it's true. We've been together since our junior year of high school. We were lucky enough to get into the same college together and we've been inseparable ever since. However, he likes to challenge me. That list he sent you was a list of things he would like to do to me in bed. So in return, I made my own and it just so happens we have the same thing at the top of our list. Actually if it wasn't for him sending it to you I would've never known about it and made my own list."

The look on his face was growing into a more annoyed one. I did my best to not shake. The man could be very intimidating. I took a deep breath and asked, "Wh-What I'm trying to ask is. Is there any possible way for us to use your room, just for an hour max, for that. Please Hatake-sen-"

"No."

Damn. I figured that would be his answer. I looked up at him and said, "Come on Hatake-sensei. You were young once correct? You know what it was like to want to explore and try new things with your lover."

He narrowed his eyes at me, "Yes I do but I never had the guts to flat out ask my teacher on whether or not I could have sex with my lover in their classroom! I honestly expected more out of you, Uchiha! I'm offended that you thought I would simply roll over and let you do that!"

I shrunk back at his words but I had a plan. I'm an Uchiha dammit and I will get my way. I smiled at him and got closer to him, "I'm sorry, Hatake-sensei, it wasn't my objective to offend you. I was just hoping you would take pity on my situation. You must understand, Naruto thinks he's dominant in our relationship but you've seen him. He's clearly meant to be the submissive one. I just want him to learn his place. Can't you relate at all? I don't know your sexual orientation but you must have had some lover in the past try to overtake you when it's very clear that you're more likely to be dominant in a relationship."

I knew I had him when I saw a brief spark of indignation flash in his eyes. He was about to answer when a soft knock on his door drew our attention away.

I looked to see Umino-sensei standing in the doorway. He was my math teacher and from the way Hatake-sensei tensed up, more than that to him.

Hatake-sensei cleared his throat, "What do you need, Umino-sensei?"

I could see the gears turning in Hatake-sensei's head, clearly Umino-sensei was his lover, how did I never notice it before? It's not like this was the first time he's dropped by Hatake-sensei's room. I saw that spark of indignation grow even more and I smirked to myself. This was going to easier than I thought.

Umino-sensei smiled brightly at him, "I was hoping that whenever you're finished with Sasuke-kun that you would meet me in my office. I wanted to continue our conversation from this morning."

I saw Hatake-sensei's face flush darkly and he sighed before saying, "I'll be there in a few minutes."

Umino-sensei nodded and gave me a small smile before departing the room. I turned to look at Hatake-sensei, "Well well, I never would've guessed that you and Umino-sensei were lovers. You two seemed to be complete opposites."

He glared at me, "I could say the same thing about you and Naruto. Now then, you're not to tell anyone about this. The school does not like to have employees date and especially doesn't like gay relationships. We could both lose our jobs over this."

I gave him a cool smirk, "Well, I'm not usually a big talker but there is a chance it could slip out. However, I do need a large favor from you, so how about we make a deal? You let Naruto and I borrow your room for about an hour and I'll keep my mouth shut so you two don't get fired. That seems like a fair trade."

I watched as he mulled it over, eventually, he nodded his head at me, "You tell anyone about what I'm letting you do, I'll have you both expelled. I don't care if it'll cost me my job, I'll do anything to protect Iruka from your little plot and do everything to make sure you and Naruto get in as much trouble as possible."

I walked around his podium and stretched out my hand to him, "Sounds like we have a deal."

He took it in a firm grasp and shook it. I smiled at him, "Friday okay with you?"

He nodded his head, "Make sure you clean up afterwards. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go meet up with Umino-sensei."

I laughed as his face turned red and he quickly exited the room. I felt an evil smirk crawl across my face. If only Naruto knew what I had in store for him...

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o

* * *

Two full days went by. It was Friday, which meant Naruto and I had Hatake-sensei's class today. I woke up that morning with a sneaky smile on my face. I turned my head to stare at my blonde angel. Naruto had no idea what was in store for him today. I gently shook his shoulder, "Dobe, wake up. You'll be late for class today."

He shifted around slightly and blinked those beautiful blue eyes open. He gave me a sleepy smile before pulling me close. I chuckled to softly as he peppered my neck with kisses and the occasional nip. In return, I traced over one of the large bite-marks I left on his shoulder from our activities last night.

He groaned softly and moved up to kiss me deeply. He grounded his half hard member into my thigh, "I want you, teme."

I snorted and moved my hand to squeeze his ass, "Wasn't last night enough?"

H whimpered and bucked his hips at the touch, "No, I wanna fuck you. Make you scream like I did last night."

I laughed and moved away from him, "Not today. I have something special planned for us later on."

His eyes lit up and he rolled over on top of me, "What is it?"

I smirked at him, "You'll just have to wait and see."

He pouted cutely and muttered "Teme" under his breath. I pecked his lips and lightly patted his rear end, "Get up, we have to get to class."

He rolled his eyes but did as I instructed. As we showered and got dressed, I had to fight the urge to take him right now, it wasn't an easy task. I just had to be patient. Soon, I'll have my darling dobe right where I want him...

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o

* * *

"Alright class, make sure to read pages 180 through 210 and to take notes. We'll have a quiz over it on Monday. You're dismissed."

I sighed in relief as Hatake-sensei finally dismissed class. It had been torture. I was fighting my raging hard on the entire class period as the moment at hand slowly came to me.

I watched as all of the other students slowly made their way out of the classroom. I felt my eyebrow twitch. I saw Naruto out of the corner of my eye make his way over to my desk. He promptly sat down on it and asked, "What's wrong, teme? You look pissier than usual."

I sighed and watched as the last student left. Hatake-sensei looked over in our direction and held up one finger before exiting the room and slamming the door shut. Naruto jumped at this and looked around, "Why did Hatake-sensei leave? He usually waits until everyone is gone before leaving."

Now was my chance. I felt a smirk tug at my lips as I said, "Well, you remember that list you made Naruto?"

His face turned crimson as he slowly nodded his head. I chuckled and slid out of my desk so I could lean over him, "Well, I may or may not have blackmailed our teacher into letting us fuck in here."

His eyes went wide as he screeched out, "You did what!"

I gripped his chin and tilted his head up, "You heard me. This is your special surprise that I mentioned earlier. We're going to fuck in here. I read your list. So, I decided to make my own and I decided that sex in here should be on the top of my list as well."

He expression turned to one of anger, "You read my list!? You teme! That's private! No one was supposed to read it but me!"

I chuckled darkly as I leaned down to nibbled on his earlobe. He moaned softly and I knew I had him, "I know but it just had so many great ideas, however, there was one problem with it."

I sucked on the lobe as he panted out, "W-What's that?"

I growled softly and bit down on it hard enough to make him cry out, "All of those things you listed are better suited for you. Not for me."

I didn't give him a chance to speak after that. I crashed our lips together in a fierce kiss. I immediately thrust my tongue into his waiting mouth, making him moan loudly and tangling his fingers in my hair.

I pushed my hand under his shirt and tweaked his nipples, tugging at them so his breath would come out in ragged pants. I moved away from his mouth and made my way down to his neck. I place love-bite after love-bite on the tan column before his shirt got in the way. I pulled back and quickly pulled it over his head before continuing my task. He yelped as I bit down harshly on the juncture between his neck and shoulder.

I pulled away and wiped my lips. When I looked down at my hand, I saw small specks of blood and smirked. I heard him groaned quietly and looked up at him. I almost came in my pants at the sight.

Always the impatient one, he had removed his pants and was palming himself through his underwear. I growled lowly and jerked his hand away, "Did I say you could touch yourself, dobe?"

He whimpered and bucked his hips, "Just get on with it! If you're going to fuck me do it now before I decide to fuck you!"

I sighed and pulled his boxers down in one swift movement. He hissed slightly as his member was expose to the cool air. I dropped down on my knees and wasted no time taking him all the way down my throat. Thank Kami I don't have a gag reflex. While I hate to admit it, Naruto and I were damn near equal in size. Which is pretty damn impressive when I think about it.

He moaned loudly and bucked up into my mouth. He wove his fingers in my hair and started moving me up and down with his thrusts. I smirked internally and moaned around his erection, knowing that the vibrations would shoot liquid pleasure up his spine.

I reached one hand under his to gently caress his balls. I had to stop myself from coughing when that earned an extra hard thrust. I glared up at him and sucked extra hard in warning. He mumbled an apology and continued to move my head along his shaft.

Soon, his moans changed in speed and pitch. He was close. I pulled off with a pop and licked the head for good measure. I looked up at him and said, "Turn around, lay your torso down on the desk and spread your legs wide."

I watched as he did so. I quickly grabbed the small bottle of lube from my pocket and coated three fingers in the cool gel. I licked my lips at the sight that was purely Naruto. Aroused, exposed and so very much mine.

I slowly inserted the first digit and smirked as he let out a weak moan. I wiggled the digit around until I found that one spot that made him practically scream. I used my free hand to cover his mouth, "Shh, we may be alone but anyone could walk in at any moment. You need to be quiet."

He gave a meek nod and buried his face in his arms. I soothingly rubbed his back as I quickly pushed the second and third finger in. Fuck he was tight! And we just did it last night.

I twisted and spread the fingers inside of him, making sure to stroke that little spot every time. I heard his muffled moans grow each time I struck it, which inflated my ego greatly. Only I could get Uzumaki Naruto like this and that's how it should be.

I soon pulled my fingers from the winking hole and pulled my pants down far enough to free my own leaking need. I poured a bit more lube onto my hand and thoroughly covered my member in the slick substance. I leaned over Naruto and pressed the tip of my member to his entrance, "You ready, dobe?"

He pushed his ass back, forcing the tip in, "Just fuck me already!"

I moaned softly and shoved all the way into the hilt. I covered his mouth just in time as he let out an ear piercing scream. I forced myself to stay still as he adjusted. I laid my chest on his back and kissed the side of his neck, "You okay?"

He nodded and slowly moved his hips, "Yeah, move. Now."

I smirked and nipped his neck as I slowly pulled out and shoved back in. I immediately set a ruthless pace, making sure to strike his hidden spot every time. Naruto brought his fist to his mouth and bit down on it to keep from screaming. I growled softly as I grabbed his hips and went even harder. I watched as he broke skin and blood ran down his hand.

I leaned down once again and turned his head to place a sloppy kiss on his lips. It was awkward, sure but completely worth it. He moaned loudly and said, "I'm close, please more. I need to come!"

I chuckled and pulled out of him. He whimpered at the loss but then yelped as I turned him over on his back. I slammed back into him without another word. He covered his mouth to keep a scream in, the desk beneath us moved slightly with each hard thrust. I reached down and stroke his member. Soon, Naruto clenched around me as he let out a silent scream then back arch and he came into my hand. I moaned loudly and one thrust, two thrusts, three thrusts later I came into him.

I collapsed on top of him, panting hard. He groaned softly and ran a hand through my hair, "I think it would've been better if I got to fuck you but this was pretty great."

I rolled my eyes and pecked his lips softly. I pulled my member out of him, which caused him to groan softly and said, "Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it. Although I'm curious, why did you want to have sex in here so badly?"

His face turned a light shade of pink. He turned his head away and mumbled something under his breath. I narrowed my eyes at him, "Answer me, dobe."

He sighed and said, "Because I've had so many fantasies about fucking you in here. I just always wanted to do it, after so many times of being fucked on a bed, you get kind of bored."

I chuckled softly, "Hn. Didn't know that I bored you in bed, dobe. I can always fix that, you just have to ask."

He grumbled softly and pushed at my shoulders, "Can you get off now? While I'm extremely satisfied with this, I'm tired and want to go home."

I huffed and got off. I tucked myself back into my pants and helped Naruto pick up his clothes. He quickly got dressed and winced as he stood up. I wrapped my arm around his waist and we slowly left the room. I turned my head and placed a gentle kiss on his lips, "Love you, dobe."

He smiled brightly and kissed me back, "You too, you fucking teme."

I chuckled and sighed in content. Oh my poor Naruto, you only think I'm a fucking teme but by the time I finish my list, you'll be thinking worse thoughts than that...

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o

* * *

I woke up the next morning. Naruto was still sleeping so I decided to get my homework done early so I wouldn't have to fret over it all weekend. I made my way over to my desk and opened up my laptop. I clicked on my email first to see if there were any important announcements from the college. My eyes widened in shock as I saw one from Hatake-sensei, it read.

"Uchiha.

If you're not down in my classroom by the end of today to clean up your mess then you're expelled. I came in to collect some papers I forgot yesterday and what do I find? Semen on one of the desks. I refuse to touch it and if it's not gone by five o'clock today then say goodbye to your academic career.

Kakashi Hatake."

I felt my face heat up. I can't believe I forgot about that! I sighed and looked over to Naruto, who was still sleeping soundly. I guess my next list item will have to wait till later...

* * *

AN: Yes there will be more. I hope you guys liked this! And yes, I know, no sane teacher would allow this to happen but there's a reason why this is fiction and I had the whole blackmail shtick in this. Anyways, R&R!


End file.
